wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alcohol
Alcohol is, as with most drinks, a consumable item that can be procured either through adventuring, or through a vendor. Unlike other drinks, it does not restore mana. It also shares global cooldown with other drinks despite this. Alcohol will also occasionally give benefits such as Well Fed, depending on type, but for the most part, alcohol is used purely for recreation (as in real life). If you drink enough alcohol, you will become tipsy, drunk, and "completely smashed" depending on how much you drink. As you continue to drink, other effects will set in to simulate drunkenness. While there are many common alcohols, there are also a number of exotic drinks to be had, which this list tries to compile. Effects As of Patch 2.3, when you become tipsy, drunk, or smashed, the game will announce what you were drinking at the time. The effects of alcohol are generally mild and don't set in early, though effects like blurred vision depend heavily on what your video quality is. High video quality will make it very hard to see. At first, you will become tipsy. Being tipsy will, for the most part, not effect you much. There may be slight vision blurring or unintentional turning. Continuing to drink while tipsy will make you drunk. See tipsy for more information. Being drunk will cause heavier vision blurring and more movement effects, and the swaying can cause significant loss of course if running or riding (please do not drink and ride- it's not worth it). In addition to the tipsy effects, when you try to talk, all the letter 's' will become 'sh', and occasionally "...hic!" will be added to the end of your line. In Patch 1.6, however, words that became profane through this (such as 'sit'), no longer have the 's' to 'sh' change applied. You might, for instance, say "this is an example" and it will appear as though you said "thish ish an example ...hic!". Drunkenness also simulates delusions of grandeur, aggressiveness, and/or confidence by making the level on mobs or flagged enemies appear five levels lower, though it doesn't actually modify the mob's stats and you still receive the same amount of experience. See drunk for more information. Being completely smashed doesn't seem to have any new effects, but some, such as screen blurring or turning, are said to appear to be worse. This table charts how many of each type of alcohol must be consumed to reach each level of inebriation. List of Alcohol This section will attempt to list all types of alcohol, but because they are so numerous, it is highly likely more exotic kinds will be missed. All prices are base price, and thus do not factor in discounts. Purchasable Multi-Source One-Source 1 (Ethereal Credits) Events Brewfest 1 Conjured via the . Other Profession Based *Links to Thottbot included for quick reference to nodes to fish alcohol from. Quest Reward 1Acquired via . 2The quest actually spawns a keg anyone nearby can loot when completed. 3Is acquired freely at the party after completion and receiving an invitation. Loot 1Lootable ONLY from Harkor's Brew Keg, Zul'Aman. 2Lootable ONLY from Mug of Dire Brew, Blackrock Depths. Brew of the Month Club Any brews of the Brew of the Month Club are Unique (24), Bind on Pickup, very intoxicating, cost , and Duration: 14 Days. They are ordered by month availablehttp://www.alliedtribalforces.com/showthread.php?t=8066, and during that month you can only buy that alcohol. All the Brews of the Month share an icon. Tavern Tool This section lists all non-BOP alcohol, listed alphabetically. Alcohol that can only be purchased during an event are marked with a symbol. Markups are listed for quick reference for RP Taverns trying to make profits. Faction specific alcohol is marked with a or .